


Slumber

by Tommykaine



Series: I contain multitudes [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, Fantasy setting, M/M, Mild Angst, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!, implied slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Kannin falls asleep while waiting for his servant, but when he wakes up it seems there is no sign of the younger elf anywhere near him.What could have happened to him, and why does he feel so distressed for a mere property?





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short piece inspired by an ongoing RP, focused on the POV of my character who is an half-elf alchemist.
> 
> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time!

 

Kannin raised one hand above his face, covering his eyes from the sun.

He had been resting by the entrance of a large cave, his back against the stone wall. He hadn't actually meant to fall asleep, but then again he did spend most of the previous night working on a new batch of potions.

He shouldn't have overworked himself like that, he used to be able to stay up and then recover with just a few herbs on the next day but recently he'd noticed he was starting to feel his age and his half-human heritage weighting on him. He guessed it was to be expected after the first centuries.

Getting up and stretching, he yawned loudly and then sighed. From the way the sunlight shifted he could tell that it was now too late for them to try and collect the bugs for his sleeping potion. Those creatures normally lived underground in the soil of that sort of cave, and only came out early in the morning to eat for a few hours before burrowing back into the ground.

How long had he been asleep for? It must have been at least one hour. He didn't remember exactly when he'd lost consciousness so he couldn't be sure.

Regardless, it was time to leave so he turned towards the inside of the cave and called out for his servant.

"Theadus! We should get going. You'll try again another day".

No answer. Kannin frowned.

"Theadus?".

He pricked his ears to try and listen for any footsteps or any replies, but there was none.

"Theadus!?".

He tried again but to no avail, so he was starting to grow irritated... and admittedly, also a tiny bit worried.

He advanced inside the cave, taking out a special pair of goggles for night vision. He could only see in shades of grey with them and up to a certain distance, so he had to move slowly. Theadus hadn't needed them since he could use his magic to conjure up a light or to allow himself to see in the dark, so that was the reason why Kannin had let him go alone. That, and the fact that he'd been in that cave before and never encountered anything particularly dangerous. In the worst case scenario Theadus could have called for him and he'd be able to reach him fairly quickly since the cave didn't go very deep into the ground so he could only be as far as the lowest chamber.

Still... if he hadn't gotten back yet and hadn't responded to his calls, could something have happened to him?

"You stupid fuck, come out here! This isn't a funny joke".

Kannin looked for him in every chamber and every hiding spot in the cave, still calling out to him as loudly as he could. His stomach tied up in knots from a mixture of worry and anger. If the elf was playing some trick on him he'd make sure to make him pay... _but what if he wasn't?_

Finally, he reached the last chamber and found him, dashing towards him once he saw the young elf's body in the middle of it. Once he had reached him and kneeled down he realized that he was alive, only deeply asleep, and his worry slowly subsided.

Once he examined him to try and see if he was wounded in any way, he quickly realized what happened: one of the gloves that he'd given him for the task had a hole in it, maybe due to getting torn up on some sharp rock as Theadus looked for the bugs, or maybe it was simply worn out from use since before and the alchemist hadn't noticed. Either way, one of the bugs must have stung the elf when he'd tried to capture it, injecting its poison in him. It was fairly harmless for someone of their size except for the fact that it caused those who fell victim to it to fall deeply asleep for almost an entire day.

Shaking his head, Kannin picked up his servant and started to walk towards the exit. He still felt a little bit irritated but mostly he felt relieved. If something had happened to Theadus just because he'd been careless enough to fall asleep...

Kannin's stomach clenched up at the thought. He didn't want to focus on it any further. Both because it made him feel guilty and because he didn't want to think too hard about how much the thought of losing Theadus had scared him.

 

 


End file.
